Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5n}{3} - \dfrac{n}{3}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{5n - (n)}{3}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{4n}{3}$